1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hedge trimmer used mainly for a gardening work such as trimming of hedges and pruning of roadside trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE-PS 3007110 C2 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,637) and DE-GM 6805183 disclose a hedge trimmer including two switch levers. In this hedge trimmer, movement of cutters are started only when both the switch levers have been actuated. In other words, when an operator releases either one of the switch levers, the released switch lever is turned off to disconnect a clutch mechanism, so that the movement of the cutters is stopped. The switch levers are operably connected to the clutch mechanism mainly by means of link mechanisms.
The two switch levers are provided normally on grip handles which are suitably positioned at the hedge trimmer, so that the operator can stably hold the hedge trimmer. For this reason, the switch levers are normally remotely positioned from the clutch mechanism. Actuating forces from the switch levers must therefore be transmitted to the clutch mechanism through a long and complicated path by the link mechanisms. Additionally, since one link mechanism is required for each switch lever to independently actuate the clutch mechanism, the number of parts of the link mechanisms increases. Further, this may cause a problem such as an improper operation of the hedge trimmer.